Although there is considerable research on the psycho-social and perceptual factors influencing exercise behavior, this knowledge is not extended to the older minority population. The goal of this study is to develop a health education program which promotes participation in exercise activities for older African-Americans in senior centers. The primary objectives are to: 1) identify factors associated with deciding to participate in exercise programs, adherence, and relapse from an exercise routine; 2) implement and evaluate a health education program designed to increase participation and maintenance of an ongoing exercise program, and 3) develop and evaluate methods of exercise program dissemination. Our hypothesis is that a health education intervention based on cohort and culture specific perceptions and needs of the older African-American community will significantly improve participation in exercise programs and will decrease program attrition and increase exercise maintenance. The first objective is addressed through a series of focus groups and a survey of minority older adults in two senior centers. The focus groups include older adults who are in one of three stages of exercise; current exercisers, non-exercisers, and those who recently participated in an exercise program but have since discontinued. The purpose of the groups is to determine culture specific factors older minorities view as being important to their stage of exercise activity. Next an interview survey will assess the degree factors such as social support, self-efficacy, and perceptions and knowledge about exercise, benefits and barriers, and health risk and associated with stages of exercise behavior. Once we determine the importance of these psycho- social and perceptual variables in determining stage of exercise behavior, we will use these concepts as part of the health education communication message in an effort to move older adults along these stages of exercise. The exercise health education program will be expanded to other settings through a process of training the trainers to be self-sufficient in program development and maintenance. Among factors important in maintaining exercise programs is identification and training individuals to organize and lead such programs. Three methods of training the trainers will be compared; training students to assume leadership of the programs; training older minority participants willing to assume program leadership; and training community older adults to assume program leadership. The three groups are compared on the number of programs started and maintained and the number of exercise program participants. This three year study will result in a comprehensive package of maximizing exercise maintenance, reduced relapse, and methods to maintain and expand exercise programs in the community.